Misty's Dream
by MoLtReS146
Summary: A sequel to "Ash's Dream", except it's with Misty. I tried to make it longer and more detailed then before.


Ash, Misty, and Brock are sitting on the bank of a small river, having a picnic. Nearby, Pikachu, Togepi, and some of their other Pokemon are playing in the grass nearby.

"Wow, Brock, these rolls are really good! I could eat the entire batch," commented Misty, munching on a sweet flavored roll that Brock baked for their picnic.

"Well, just save some for me!" exclaimed Ash.

The three of them had a small laugh.

"I just had the recipe," explained Brock.

"Oh," said Ash and Misty together.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu was trying to tell them something.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Chu." Pikachu then pointed out to the river. As they looked closer, a whole school of Magikarp was swimming downstream. Then, a whole bunch of Remoraid went after the Magikarp.

"Now what's so special about that?" questioned Brock.

"It's probably just interesting that there's two big schools of fish Pokemon one after the other, that's all," said Misty.

"All the Pokemon are just staring like this was a parade or something," said Ash.

"Priiiiii!" Togepi ran towards the bank, still staring at the schools of Remoraid and Magikarp. He walked a little too close to the edge, and fell.

"TOGEPI!!!"

"PIPIPI!!!" The three trainers and Pikachu were startled by the egg thing's fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misty ran over to the riverbank and pulled out a pokeball. "Go Starmie!"

"Hiya!" The starfish- like creature stood on the riverbank, waiting for its trainer's order. Togepi was clinging for dear life on a Remoraid. The fish didn't mind.

"Starmie, go get Togepi!" Starmie jumped into the river, swam over to the Remoraid that Togepi was hanging on to. (After some trouble getting through a crowd of Magikarp.) Togepi jumped on to Starmie, who swam back to Misty on the bank.

"Good, Starmie, now return!" she shouted, calling it back. Togepi pulled at her leg. Misty then picked him up and hugged him tight. "I thought it was the end, Togepi."

That night, Misty had the weirdest dream/ nightmare that she remembered having. She, Brock, Ash, Togepi, and Pikachu were on a boat in the middle of a HUGE river. Then it turned into the ocean. A gigantic Magikarp then jumped up, took Togepi, and then went back under. A school of Remoraid then carried the boat with it. Misty got really confused, looked behind her, and saw Ash, Brock, and Pikachu doing the Macarena with weird techno music playing instead of the normal song. The boat then flew up into the air and she saw big, pink puffy clouds. A bunch of flying pigs happily wove in and out of the clouds. She then felt herself float up into the air with the pigs. After seeing a big starship zoom by, Misty then fell into a bush. She then saw a giant Weedle coming at her.

"OH NO!! Go Ponyta! Huh?! I don't have that!" she exclaimed, trying to throw a pokeball. After feeling in her pockets, she realized that she didn't have any. The Weedle was getting closer. Then, a small Pidgey jumped out in between them. It squawked at the Weedle. But it didn't sound like a normal Pidgey, it sounded more like a Zapdos. The Weedle was startled by this and ran away. Misty then found herself inside the Azalea Town gym. Bugsy was staring at her.

"You want my Pokemon?" Bugsy asked. Misty was shocked. The walls of the gym then morphed into a looney bin. Bugsy was now a patient there, who went "BOOGABOOGABOOGA", jumped around really fast, and left. It then turned all black. Misty then saw Togepi standing at the end of a tunnel.

"Here I come!" she shouted as she ran down to her Pokemon. The walls of the tunnel then became all rainbow and happy music played. Then a fat lady who had the weirdest smile came bouncing out. She was followed by a mouse, an astronaut, Team Rocket, Tracey, an amateur rapper, a package of lard, and a tumbleweed, all floating around as if in low gravity. Misty then floated around with them. Togepi joined her. A tornado then came, carrying a firefighter. Then a guy in a mysterious black cloak, a dark mask, and a black horned helmet similar to a Viking hat came at the end of the tunnel and said "YOU HAVE JUST WON A TRIP TO HAWAII! YOU HAVE JUST WON A BRAND NEW CAR! YOU HAVE JUST WON A ZILLION BUCKS! YOU HAVE JUST WON A COLLEGE SCHOLARSHIP…" and any other prizes for major contests. Everything then disappeared, and Misty woke up.

She just laid there in bed, thinking about this weird dream. Then she got up and changed.

THE END


End file.
